Jealousy
by beautifulgeek11
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke can be a REALLY jealous boyfriend. However, on the other hand, he can be such a sweet and lovable boyfriend too. SasuIno.


**Jealous Boyfriend**

**Summary: **Uchiha Sasuke can be a _really_ jealous boyfriend (emphasized on the word really). However, on the on the other hand, he can be such a sweet and lovable boyfriend too.

–

He's angry, but she is hundred times angrier. They are standing in front of each other, with pain and sadness in their eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" he shouts furiously. "You are not single anymore, Ino!"

"No," she says as she pokes him in his chest. "Why don't you ask yourself – what the hell is wrong with you!"

"What's wrong with me?" he asks as he points himself. "What do you think?"

"Why are you so flipping out?" she asks back. "What the hell are you so jealous about?"

"I'm your boyfriend, Ino!" he states and looks into her eyes. "And you… you stayed in some other guy's house last night!"

"So, you think I am that kind of woman," she says, hurt. "Why don't you just say it right into my face that you do not trust me at all!"

"You got it all wrong," his tone becomes even angrier. "It doesn't look right that you, a taken woman, stayed in some guy's house for the whole night and you two were all alone!"

"For heaven's sake, Shikamaru is my best friend and he's not 'some other guy', Sasuke!" she reasons with disbelief in her eyes, she's never thought that Sasuke thinks that way. "He's my best friend since I was twelve, and I only love him as a fr-"

"—but he doesn't _only_ love you as his best friend… and you know that!" he retorts with irritation. "You should have known better, Ino!"

"What do you mean?" the tears start to fall from her eyes. "You want me to stay away from my best friend? It's like you just told me to stab myself…"

He doesn't response. He just cocks his head towards his left to avoid her eyes. He hates to see her crying but he _indeed_ wants Ino to stay away from Shikamaru.

"Too bad, I ain't going to keep my distance from Shikamaru," she informs as she wipes the tears in her cheeks. "He's the only person I can talk to if I do have a heavy problem, he's one of the people I trust the most!" she looks at his eyes, she can see loath and hurt all together. "He knows me better than you do, Sasuke."

"Do you want him?"

"Not that way, not the way I want you," she admits as she tries to look away. "We're just best friends; if I want him… then I would have gone out with him instead when he asked me out."

That's true, but he can't change the fact that he's jealous, utterly jealous. He's annoyed of the fact that they are dating for three months now and Ino never has stayed over in his house, not even once. Sasuke is a man too, and yes, he does have hormones.

"Sasuke, I don't think this is going to work out," she pauses as she sighs. "Goodbye."

She walks away. He's wanted to grab her arm and apologize, but in the end, he finds himself unable to do it. She fades from his sight, and he's there, standing alone in the dark, hurt and remorseful.

"What I have done?" he whispers to himself. "I didn't mean to…"

–

_He's such an asshole! I never felt this humiliated in my entire life_, as soon as she reaches her house, she goes directly in her room. _It is as if he were saying I am an unfaithful whore; going out with him is a terrible idea after all._

She looks at herself in the mirror and realizes one thing, she still has the necklace that he gives her during their first monthsary. She touches the jewelry around her neck and closes her eyes.

It is a whitish-gold necklace with fan pendant. The fan pendant is identical to Uchiha's symbol. Sasuke told her that this pendant was his mom's. It is a tradition for Uchiha's to pass down this necklace to upcoming generations. His mother's told him that the next owner of this necklace should be the girl he's willing to marry. And he's given this to Ino as a present.

She reaches for the back of her neck and unlocks the jewelry. She holds the jewelry and looks at it.

"It looks like I do not deserve to have you," she almost whispers with a sad smile. "I am going to give you back to Sasuke-kun tomorrow. He probably wants you back. I'm going to miss you."

She realizes it's late, almost midnight. She should get a sleep, so her mind can rest for a while. She puts the jewelry in her jewelry box and lays down in her bed after.

She;s known it. It's hard to sleep when your mind is full of crap. She stares at the blank ceiling, questioning herself with thoughts like:

_Is it my fault we broke up?_

_Am I not trustworthy enough?_

_Is it going to be the same?_

_How am I going to face him in the future?_

_Are we still going to be at least friends?_

_What am I going to say to him tomorrow?_

This is tough for her. She can say she's hurt, which is weird because they were only together for just about three months and she's had few boyfriends before him… and he's never even touched her when they were together. Kiss was the farthest he could go.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Stupid alarm clock," she mutters as she hits the top of the clock. "Boy, I barely slept."

When she opens her eyes, she remembers that she has to do something today. The necklace, she needs to give that necklace back to him as soon as possible.

She gets up from bed and goes directly to the bathroom. After taking a shower, she dresses to her normal ninja clothing after shaping her lengthy blond locks.

She goes downstairs and fries two eggs and rice for her breakfast. It sucks that she's moved out from her dad's house because he's reasoned that she is old enough to live on her own. She's not that old, she's just 22. If she's going to think about it, it's been almost 5 years when Sasuke's learned the truth about his brother, and it's been 5 years when he's settled here in Konoha to have a normal ninja life.

After eating, she brushes her teeth and rushes to Uchiha's estate. And she's so nervous – it's like her heart wants to get out from her chest.

She knocks to the door three times, she breathe sout. _Ino, this will be totally fine. Just act normal,_ she tells herself, trying to give herself some confidence because she definitely needs it. No one answers but she knows that he's here; as his former girlfriend, she knows his schedule. She knocks again.

Sasuke finally opens the door, half-naked. He only has a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair is messy. She can tell that he's just gotten out from the bathroom.

"…Do you need something?" is his opening question.

"I do," she nodds. "But if you don't mind, have some clothes on first."

"Come in," he steps aside so she can come in. "Have a seat, I'll be right back."

She sits on the couch, waiting for him to get dressed.

After changing, he gets out of his room and asks her if she wants something to eat or drink, and she's said 'no.'

He sits across from her, and her heart is beating so fast. Her palm is sweaty and she doesn't feel too good.

"I'm here because," she starts, keeping away her eyes away from his. "…Because I want to give this back to you."

"Here," she offers him the necklace. But, he refuses to accept the jewelry.

"…I already gave that to you," he says expressionlessly. "Keep it."

"This is better off with someone else," she retorts. "We are over."

"I have no intention of taking that back," he alleges, still emotionless. "I don't need that back."

She stands up and walks towards him. She grabs his hand and puts the jewelry in his palm. Ino smiles at him. That smile makes him realize that he still does want her. And really, who can blame him? She's beautiful.

"I better get going," she smiles again. "That's the only reason why I came here."

She's about to walk away when Sasuke grabs her arm and turns her over so she's facing him again, he then unhesitatingly kisses her passionately. And of course, she's shocked. She does not expect this. She does not know if she's going to kiss back or not. His kiss deepens, and in the end she pulls away.

"Just what the fuck was that?" she inquires, trying to calm herself down. "What the heck was that for?"

The kiss was hot and hormonal, she would have probably given into that kiss and done much more farther than that if she didn't control herself.

"…I want you," he declares sincerely as he looks at her eyes. "I… I _love _you."

She's shocked, think about it, this is the first time he actually tells her that he does love her. When he asked her out before, he just said 'I want you."

"S-Sasuke," she is puzzled, things gets weirder and weirder. "Do you hear yourself?"

"…I do."

"And… you're serious?"

He nodds with small faint in his cheeks. Uchiha Sasuke is not used to say 'I love you' to anyone, and everyone knows that. She's truly touched that he's actually said that to her, she's never expected that from him.

She walks over to him, wraps her arms around his neck, and kisses him. He puts his hands on her waist and he kisses her back without second thoughs. The kiss starts so small and innocent, but it becomes more passionate and zealous. The kiss grows deeper every second as they found themselves eating each other's face.

They've decided to bring things a little farther because they know they are old enough to do 'adult' stuff. They walk over to his room, still kissing and closed the door.

–


End file.
